MechaVore
MechaVore was a heavyweight competitor in the latter three seasons of BattleBots. It was armed with an aluminum spinning disc and two large steel ripping teeth. It was armored in aircraft-grade aluminum, with the big blue "hump" housing the internal combustion engine that powered its disc. MechaVore was capable of large-scale destruction, even against well-seasoned opponents. In its televised debut it thoroughly slashed Vlad the Impaler's armor in an upset victory, forcing Gage Cauchois to rebuild it completely. It also cleaved BioHazard's lifter clean off despite being flipped almost immediately and losing the match, as well as slicing through both layers of arena lexan during the Season 4.0 royal rumble. MechaVore had a decent combat record, reaching the quarterfinals in Seasons 3.0 and 5.0. Team Shrapnel also built a middleweight version of MechaVore called MicroVore. Robot History Season 3.0 MechaVore's first ever match in BattleBots was against El Diablo Grande. MechaVore won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Technofool. However, Technofool had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. MechaVore won by default and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the former two-time heavyweight champion Vlad the Impaler. Vlad started strongly, lifting MechaVore and carrying it around the BattleBox. MechaVore escaped and sliced through the rear of Vlad, before being lifted again and slammed into the screws. As Vlad was reversing, MechaVore attacked it again, creating a huge gash in the side armor of Vlad. MechaVore continued to attack Vlad, tearing pieces of its armor off and its own rear wedge skirt, but was lifted again and driven into the spikestrip. MechaVore was freed, damaging a spike in the process, before attacking Vlad once again. At this point, Vlad's lifting forks jammed in the "upright" position thanks to the earlier damage to the armor, and its self righting piston activated, leaving it weaponless for the rest of the fight. MechaVore continued to rip pieces of Vlad's armor off before the battle ended. MechaVore in an upset won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Surgeon General. Both robots used their flywheels to great effect, but MechaVore won by KO after tearing into Surgeon General twice and damaging its internal components, rendering it immobile. MechaVore won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Son of Whyachi. MechaVore had an extra panel a Barbie doll to please the show's producers and a slam cam used to document the carnage added to it for this fight. After both robots got their weapons up to speed, MechaVore slowly approached Son of Whyachi, only to have its added panel ripped off and the doll sent flying. After taking another hit, MechaVore managed to hit Son of Whyachi with its own weapon, sending both itself and Son of Whyachi across the BattleBox. It did this again and managed to stop Son of Whyachi's spinning hammers but this had also sheared off one of the teeth for its flywheel, prompting its driver to turn off the weapon. It then pushed Son of Whyachi towards the pulverizer, performing a sharp turn to line itself up with Son of Whyachi, but hit the spikestrip and stopped moving as the impact pulled out the receiver. As Son of Whyachi was still mobile, MechaVore lost by KO. MechaVore wasn't finished, however, as it entered the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It started out well as it hit both Omega-13 and Sharkbyte. However after taking a hit on Kill-O-Amp, MechaVore suddenly stopped moving. After OverKill started hitting the top of Mechavore, HexaDecimator flipped MechaVore and left it in the corner of the arena for the rest of the rumble. Season 4.0 Due to it's seeding, MechaVore was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced the hammer wielding Towering Inferno. The first hit from MechaVore caused a shower of sparks and tore the head of one of Towering Inferno's hammers clean off. It attacked again, throwing Towering Inferno across the BattleBox and taking a huge part of one of its wheels out. With Towering Inferno all but immobile, MechaVore went after the decapitated part of the wheel, sending it flying. It then rendered Towering Inferno's other hammer useless, stopping its blade in the process, but the battle was already won and Towering Inferno was counted out. MechaVore won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced OverKill. Both robots approached each other slowly, but MechaVore managed to hit OverKill's blade with its flywheel twice, damaging it and making sparks fly . MechaVore tried to line up another attack, but drove into the pulverizer. It escaped, but its flywheel stopped spinning. MechaVore chased OverKill around the BattleBox, driving over the killsaws before OverKill got underneath it with its wedge. MechaVore was driven into the killsaws repeatedly and carried around by OverKill throughout the rest of the fight. OverKill won on a 29-16 judge's decision and MechaVore was eliminated from the tournament again. MechaVore wasn't finished, however, as it entered the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Here it became the first bot to test the BattleBox. After being left up on the edge spikes, MechaVore's weapon continued to spin up, until 45 seconds later a high speed ram from one of the other robots smashed it's weapon into the arena lexan. It managed to barely penetrate all layers of lexan, spraying one of the safety crew with debris as he was moving the camera crews away. A temporary pause was called to inspect the box's integrity and it was decided to continue. Season 5.0 Due to it's seeding, MechaVore was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced El Diablo Grande again. MechaVore won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the unpredictable Mauler 51-50. Mauler 51-50 spun up to speed immediately and managed to hit MechaVore, sending both robots flying. The impact was so great that Mauler 51-50 stopped spinning, allowing MechaVore to attack with its flywheel, ripping through Mauler 51-50's shell. After taking damage from the killsaws, smoke started pouring out of MechaVore and its flywheel stopped working. For the rest of the fight, neither robot could effectively push the other around or cause any kind of damage. With 20 seconds remaining, MechaVore's flywheel started working again, cutting into Mauler 51-50 before time ran out. MechaVore won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the reigning heavyweight champion BioHazard. BioHazard charged straight at MechaVore, causing sparks to fly, before turning MechaVore over. As BioHazard drove away from the defeated MechaVore, its raised lifting arm came into contact with the flywheel of MechaVore and was ripped off. However, as MechaVore could not right itself, it was being counted out. BioHazard won by KO and MechaVore was eliminated from the tournament once again. MechaVore couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Wait! Did you hear that? It is the sound of a thousand robots screaming horrifically at the mere mention of this guy, MECHAVORE!" "Bow down before the one you serve, you're gonna get what you deserve, from the magnificent MECHAVORE!" "Abandoned at birth, raised by wolves, forced to live a life of solitude. Out of the wilderness, it's MECHAVORE!" "He's scattered so many of his opponents into ashes, into the San Francisco Bay. It's starting to get a little chunky. Your cremation begins now. Courtesy of, MECHAVORE!" Trivia *MechaVore is the only robot to fight all three heavyweight champions of the first seven competitions of BattleBots. *MechaVore's name means "machine eater", and was coined by its builder. Mechavore stats 3.0.jpg|MechaVore's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Mechavore2010.jpg|MechaVore circa 2010. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Arizona